1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low fabrication costs. Efforts are continually being made to increase the integration of semiconductor devices in order to meet consumer needs and demands of the electronic industry. However, increases in integration have presented challenges. For example, efforts to reduce the widths and/or spaces of patterns in semiconductor devices have produced an increase in the heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns. As a result, distributions of deposition and/or etching processes performed on thin layers may deteriorate, which, in turn, may adversely affect reliability.